memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rhonda Taylor
|birthplace = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada |roles = Second Assistant Director |}} Rhonda Taylor is an assistant director who is working alongside Ashley Bell and Phil Nee Nee as Second Assistant Director on the sequel , directed by Justin Lin with First Assistant Director Nick Satriano. http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf Career Directing Taylor started to work as DGA trainee in 2001 and her projects during her training include the television movie Walking Shadow (2001), the horror thriller Thir13en Ghosts (2001, starring F. Murray Abraham, production design by Sean Hargreaves, and assistant direction by Ashley Bell), the romance Life or Something Like It (2002, with Gregory Itzin and Jesse James Rutherford), the television drama L.A. Law: The Movie (2002, with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, and Bruce Davison), and the television drama Door to Door (2002, with Joel Brooks). Taylor worked as third assistant director in the second unit or in the additional photography unit on the comic adaptations X-Men: The Last Stand (2006, starring Patrick Stewart, Famke Janssen, Kelsey Grammer, Julian Christopher, and John Pyper-Ferguson, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter, and with third assistant director Ashley Bell), 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007, with Zach Grenier, produced by Stan Lee and Ralph Winter, and unit production management by Stewart Bethune), and X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009, with Patrick Stewart, produced by Stan Lee, Ralph Winter, and Bryan Singer, and first assistant director Chris Soldo), and on the comedy License to Wed (2007, with Rachael Harris and Arne Starr and executive produced by Dana Goldberg). Her credits as third assistant director include the comic adaptation Catwoman (2004, assistant direction by Steve Danton, Steve M. Davison, and Phil Nee Nee), the family comedy Deck the Halls (2006), the fantasy comedy Night at the Museum (2006) and its sequel Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009), the horror drama The Uninvited (2009), the comic adaptation Watchmen (2009), the action thriller Rampage (2009, with Matt Frewer), the fantasy film Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), the horror thriller The Final Storm (2010), the fantasy horror film Red Riding Hood (2011, with Billy Burke, Virginia Madsen, Lauro Chartrand, and Monika Spruch), the fantasy film Sucker Punch (2011), the action sequel Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg and Sabrina Morris, produced by J.J. Abrams, Bryan Burk, Jeffrey Chernov, David Ellison, Dana Goldberg, Tommy Harper, Ben Rosenblatt, and Paul Schwake, music by Michael Giacchino, costume design by Michael Kaplan, and assistant direction by Tommy Gormley), and the reboot Man of Steel (2013). More recently, Taylor worked as second assistant director on the television series UnReal (2014, co-starring Bonita Friedericy) and Rush (2014, with recurring stars Rachel Nichols and Brian Markinson), as second unit third assistant director on the fantasy adventure Seventh Son (2014), and as third assistant director on the remake Godzilla (2014), the science fiction film Tomorrowland (2015, co-written and produced by Damon Lindelof), and the horror thriller Hidden (2015). Currently, Taylor is working as third assistant director on the television series Agent X (2015, production design by Denny Dugally). Assisting Early in her career, Taylor worked as production assistant on the comedy Scary Movie (2000) and the action comedy I Spy (2002, starring Famke Janssen and Malcolm McDowell) and as set production assistant on the crime comedy Chain of Fools (2000, with assistant coordinator Eva Morgan). She was a staff assistant on the crime drama The Pledge (2001) and assisted director Kirk R. Thatcher on the production of the family movie It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie (2002). Taylor also worked as assistant to Thatcher on the family television movie The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005, music by Michael Giacchino), as assistant for actor on the comedy sequel Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004), as assistant to the producers on the pilot episode of the crime series Killer Instinct (2005, co-starring Jeffrey Nordling), and as assistant to writer and director Susannah Grant on the drama Catch and Release (2006, with Tina Lifford and Nancy Hower). In 2009, she received special thanks in the end credits of the short film Under the Hood, a project following the comic adaptation Watchmen and starring Matt Frewer, Stephen McHattie, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and Rob LaBelle, casting by Andrea Brown, and first assistant direction by Phil Nee Nee. External link * Category:Assistant and second unit directors